Sailor Revenge
by Tezi
Summary: The scouts find out a secret that Serena holds.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sailor Moon, I will never make money off of it. The only thing I will receive from this series is that idea that some of you may like my stories. I hope you enjoy what I have written for you.**

**After a month of Sailor Moon being late to youma battles the other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask have had enough. So, when she arrived late at this battle they all finally and snapped, and in doing so turned everyone's world upside down.**

**The day after the fateful battle Raye Hino, also known as Sailor Mars, called a scout meeting at her temple. Everyone was at the meeting; the scouts, Darien, Luna and Artemis. Only a few minutes after arrived, Serena arrived.**

"**Serena! For the last month you have arrived late to EVERY battle!! Why is that you lazy idiot!" Raye yells while standing in front of Serena fuming.**

"**I can't believe that in the future you're my mother! Why is it that I get stuck with the biggest loser for a mother!" Rini growls.**

"**Now Rini, be nice. I'm sure Serena has a very good idea on why she is always late to the battles." Amy states with a hint of anger in her voice.**

"**What excuse could that lazy no-good klutz have? We all know that she sucks as a leader and as our princess. I'm sure there was a mix up." Lita calmly states.**

"**You're right Lita. Maybe Luna just made a mistake when she chose this baka to be Sailor Moon. Ray would make a better Sailor Moon, and I could be the princess. It seems like the better choice. Don't guys agree with me?" Mina says happily while munching on a piece of pie Lita brought with her.**

"**I think we all agree with you Mina. Between you and Raye you guys would fit the whole so much better. You two are not lazy, a total klutz, and you guys are always on time. The total opposite of Serena." Amy speaks up, this time the anger and hatred becoming clearer with every word.**

"**Serena, I hate to say this, but I agree with the Inners. Until you can fully grow up I think we should break up." Darien whispers with a sad look in his eye.**

"**Hah! She can never grow up. You're better off with a real woman Darien. A real woman like me!" Raye laughs while moving close to him.**

"**Is this really how you all feel about me?" Serena whispers while looking at everyone with tears in her eyes.**

"**Michelle and I only agree with a little bit of what the others are talking about. Yes, you could do better but everyone has their faults, and unlike the others we are willing to stand by your side until we die." Amara states loud and clear while glaring at all of the others.**

"**I believe that Amara means that you will forever have the Outer Sailor Scouts by your side princess. Unlike the Inners we will never turn our backs on you." A teenage Hotaru adds while getting up and giving Serena a hug.**

"**Thank you guys for being by my side. You guys want to know why I have been late to every battle this past month?" Serena calmly states while looking at everyone, waiting for their answers.**

"**Of course we want to know you idiot. Knowing you like we do, you were probably being lazy as usual." Little Rini laughs while looking at her with anger and annoyance in her eye.**

"**Well, your wrong Rini. I was at the doctor, every single time. I should tell you a little fact though. I can't be your mother in the future, it would be impossible." Serena calmly states with her own anger evident in her voice.**

"**How would it be impossible stupid? Sadly, you're my mother and Darien is my daddy." Rini snaps while throwing her milk at Serena, who simply side steps it.**

"**One part of what you say is true. Darien is going to be your father, but it won't be me who will be your mother. Which I must say I am thankful for it. I wouldn't want to be the mother of such a bratty and ungrateful child like you." Serena snaps back while pouring one of Raye's potted plants on Rini, covering her with mud and plant.**

"**AAHH! You wicked witch! How dare you!" Rini screams while running out the door and into the bathroom to try and clean up.**

"**SERENA!! How dare you talk to your future daughter like that! Are really that jealous of her?" Darien demands angrily while having a glaring fight with her.**

"**For the last time! She isn't my future daughter! I will be dead before she is even going to be born!" She screams back at him with a couple tears rolling down her cheek.**

"**Princess? What are you talking about? I have seen the future, and in you are alive and well." Trista wonders while being completely confused.**

"**No Trista. That was suppose to be the future, but something went terribly wrong. I won't live long enough to even see what Crystal Tokyo will actually look like. As of right now I'm dying. They found a tumor by my heart. The doctors have tried everything that they could, but nothing has worked." Serena cries while falling into Amara's lap.**

"**What? That can't be. You are to become Neo-Queen Serenity, the future queen of Crystal Tokyo." Trista and Michelle whispers with shocked and scared looks on their faces.**

"**I was suppose to be. Yet, I won't live long enough." Whispers Serena while walking towards the door.**

"**If you are suppose to die like you claim, then how long do you have until we don't have to put up with a weak loser like you?" Raye comments, happy that she will finally be leader of the Sailor Scouts and Darien's girlfriend.**

"**That is the thing Raye. They said with the rate that the tumor is growing. I have between a month to three months left." Cries Serena while she ran through the door and down the temples stairs.**

"**WHAT!!" The Outer Sailor Scouts scream while getting up to run after her. **

"**Outer scouts. You must stop. I have a feeling that she doesn't want to see any of us any more." Hotaru quietly demands while sitting back down on the floor.**


	2. Tumor Be Gone

**Sailor Moon is the only anime that I still watch. I do not own any part of it. I do not make any kind of profit by writing what I write.**

***Two weeks later***

**The inner scouts and Darien were sitting in a booth at the Crown Fruit Parlor, when in walks the one person that they were missing and wanted to talk to.**

"**Serena!" Mina calls while running to her.**

"**I'm sorry, but do I know you miss?" Serena replies while looking into Mina's eyes.**

"**What? Serena? Don't you remember me?" She whispers while a tear runs down her cheek.**

"**Sere! I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been?" Andrew questions while pulling her into a hug.**

"**Andy! I have missed you too! How has everything been with you during my little vacation?" She asked while hugging him back.**

"**As good as it always is. So how was the treatment in America? Were they able to do anything?" He questions while walking back to the counter where he proceeded to make her a chocolate milkshake.**

"**Actually Drew I have wonderful news! They somehow managed to remove the tumor! So that means I'm going to be fine!" She happily yells while jumping into arms, spilling the newly made milkshake all over the clean floor.**

"**WHAT! That can't be! You're suppose to die! That way I can take what is rightfully mine!" Raye screams angrily while standing up from the booth where the group was sitting, listening to the conversation between Andrew and Serena.**

"**Oh! I didn't see you there Raye! My last talk with you still stands. I gave up the crown and being your leader. I think it's time that I get to be normal again." responded Serena while turning to face Raye. (Serena told Andrew the whole story since they were like brother and sister to each other)**

"**Do you two think we should talk about this here and in front of Andrew?" Lita asks while looking between Raye and Serena.**

"**It's alright Lita. I know the whole story. Serena told it all to me before she left a few weeks ago. After all, Serena and I grew up together." Andrew told her while bringing Serena a new milkshake, which she happily enjoyed while ignoring the Sailor Scouts.**

"**HOW DARE YOU TELL HIM OUR SECRET!! YOU STUPID BITCH!" Raye screamed at Serena while smacking her across her face with all of her strength.**

"**Don't you hit her! I hate to do this, but Raye, you are hereby banned from ever coming in here again! So is anyone who stands by Raye. Now all of, get out." Snapped an angry Andrew while pointing to the door.**

**Once the group left Serena broke down and cried in Andrew's arms, while he held an ice pack to her cheek. Unknown to either of them the Outer Sailor Scouts were in a corner booth watching the whole event, not knowing which action they should take.**

**To be continued…R&R **


	3. Payback is Due

**Sailor Moon is not of my creation. I may love the series but I sadly don't own it. I do hope you like it. If not then your reviews, good or bad, will help me write better. =D**

**~Amara's POV~**

**How dare that idiot hit the princess! If it wasn't for Michelle I would be over there kicking Mars to the moon and back! The thought runs through my head, putting an angry and mad look on my face.**

**I was about to get up when I felt a hand on my knee softly yet firmly holding me down. When I looked at the owner of the hand I saw Michelle, and the look in her eyes told me that I would get my revenge, yet it will have to wait for the perfect moment.**

"**Amara, wait. In due time we will make the Inners pay for what they have done to our princess. When that time comes you may do what you wish to them. Well, anything but kill them." Michelle told me with a smile on her face and a wicked look in her eye which made me want to kiss her until we both passed out from lack of oxygen.**

"**I know Michelle, but its hard. You know how much I hate seeing Kitten so upset. Plus, it makes me so mad that they would go against the oath they made to protect her from anything and everything." I tell her while glaring at the Inner scouts while they walk out of the Parlor with Raye, leaving the princess crying in Andrew's arms.**

**~Andrew's POV~**

"**Sere. It's ok, forget them. They don't mean anything. The only that they care about is trying to be better then you, which will never happen." I tell her while putting my hand under her chin, bringing her head up so that I can look in her beautiful blue eyes.**

"**I know Drew. Honestly, I don't know why I let them get to me as much as they do, especially Raye." She tells me while giving me a smile.**

"**Now, how about you dry your eyes and I make you a milkshake." I tell her, chuckling when she lets out a small squeal of happiness before darting off to the bathroom.**

**~Serena's POV~**

**I just finished washing my face, I am so thankful that I have Andrew to be there for me. Between him and the Outer Scouts I know that I have friends who care about me and love me.**

**Plus, when it comes to the Inner Scouts I should have known that they would hurt me the way they did.**

**How dare they! Here I thought that were my friends, and they treat me the way they did. What hurts even worse was that Darien was on their side. I came back hoping that all could be forgiven and forgotten. Oh, how wrong I was. Now, they will pay for what they have done. The thoughts running through my head.**

**I took one last look at myself in the mirror before I walked out of the bathroom. I decided to start new, and punish the Inner Scouts for their treatment to me.**

**TBC…..Please R&R…..Thank You!!**


	4. Flashback

I do not own anything that is part of the Sailor Moon series. I do not make any form of profit off of it. The only thing I do receive when writing this is the knowledge that I am able to write. So please enjoy and all types of reviews are welcomed.

~Flashback~ ~Inner Scouts~ ~When they found out Serena left Tokyo~

"Mina, do you think we may have been to harsh on Serena? I can't believe that she left." Amy asks Mina while they were walking to the arcade after school Monday afternoon.

"I know Amy. We can't do anything about it now. But we both know that Raye is right about Serena. She is lazy, klutzy, late, and a total pig. Its good she left. This way she can't hold us back when we fight." Lita replies while catching up and walking with the two other girls.

"Like, yea Amy! I may love Serena, but as a scout she stinks." Mina commented while looking at her watch.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Well girls, looks like we are needed for another battle." Lita tells them while running to the park, where all battles happen for some reason.

It was like this way until the scouts got word that Serena was coming back to Japan. Once they got this news they were filled with mixed emotions, all but Raye that is. When Raye was told she was mad enough that she could have lit the sun.

The one who missed Serena the most, in private, was Amy. She felt this way because Serena was her first best friend and hated the fact that she willingly hurt the one who looked past her super smart persona.

~Darien's POV~ ~Still flashback~

I can't believe that Serena is coming back! I know that made a lot of mistakes when it came to her. I do love her though, hopefully she will forgive me. He thought while walking into the arcade.

As he sat in his usual spot at the counter with a cup of hot black coffee in front of him he became lost in thought. He was so lost in thought that de didn't notice when Raye came in and sat next to him and began to cling onto him the way she always did when she saw him.

~End flashback~ 

Sorry that this chapter is so short. My aunt is getting married today and so I don't have to much time to update my stories. I'm going to try to do some more on my way home later on.

Also, I know that a few people have wondered on why most of the chapters are in bold. It's because I'm writing on my laptop and I don't know how to make it so that its not bold when I post the chapters. So I am sorry that its in bold and if it hurts eyes. Please accept my apology on this subject.

R&R


	5. Hidden Camera

**Sailor Moon is not mine in any way, shape, or form. I may love this series, but I claim nothing that involves Sailor Moon. The only thing that I do own are my stories, since they are from my mind, and I only use the names and the attitudes of the girls, and Darien, from the series.**

**Serena was walking down the street of the shopping area in Japan in a designer sundress from Sara Berman. It was a white halter neck sundress with self tie behind neck. Dress fastens with a zip on one side and has a cross over affect at the bust with a panel under the bust. The skirt of the dress is A-line and the hem has three half moon shaped panels which gives it a great shape. It was a dress that made her look stunning. **

**As she was exiting a random store when she heard her name being called. Looking up, she saw all of the scouts coming towards her. Once she saw this she continued to walk in the opposite direction, but did not get away fast enough.**

"**Kitten! Wait up, please, we just want to talk to you!" Amara yells while leaving the group to run after Serena, causing her to watch Amara.**

"**I'm sorry Amara. I know that you don't agree with the Inners, but you hang out with them. So, I can't be seen with you, because then it would look like I forgive them. I would rather do anything but call them friends. The same goes for your so-called 'Prince." Serena responds to her before turning away from her and continue to walk away.**

"**Sere, we are only spending more time around the Inner Scouts to find out what they are planning. That way we can have some proof to their wrong doing when we decide to take them against your mother, the Queen." Amara whispers to her after she catches up to Serena, wrapping her arm around her shoulders while they walk side by side down the street. **

"**If all you needed was proof you should have told me. Unknown to those traitors I have been kept a camera hidden in Raye's room. It has been recording everything that they say and do. It has also shown me the times when Darien cheated on me with her." She tells her with a small growl in her throat.**

"**I wonder why I didn't think of that sooner." Amara chuckles while hugging her princess close.**

"**AMARA! COME ON! IT'S TIME TO GO BACK TO THE TEMPLE! SO LEAVE THAT DIRTY TRASH ALONE!" Raye yells at Amara with a smirk on her face when she sees Serena get an angry look on her face. **

"**THE ONLY TRASH IS YOU RAYE!" Amara yells back while hugging Serena close before she heads towards all the other scouts.**

**While Serena watches them she can see a mad look pass through the outer scouts when they hear Raye start to talk nasty about their princess. After she witnesses them pass the look she turns around to continue her shopping spree, unaware of the blue eyes watching her from the alley behind her.**

**T.B.C**


	6. Revealed

I do not own anything that is Sailor Moon. So that means names, attacks, and anything else is not of my own creation. I also receive no payment of any kind from what I write. So please enjoy.

A few days after Serena ran into the scouts we find her sitting alone in the park. Unknown to her a figure with long black hair walks up behind her, an angry look on her face.

"What are you doing here trash? I thought you left for good." The woman growled at the beauty leaning on a tree and watching the sunset.

"Why I am here is of no concern to you. Do not worry, I am not here for any of you scouts. So be happy that the true leader of the Sailor Scouts and your princess of the moon is dead. Make sure that you tell the others to enjoy knowing that you all killed the only chance of this planet having a chance to live in the future." Serena told the figure while standing up, never taking her eyes off of the other woman.

"You stupid idiot! I am the leader of the Sailor Scouts, and Mina is the true princess. Not a week fraud like you." Snapped the figure while taking a step closer to Serena.

"Well Raye, that is where you are wrong. You may think you are the leader, but you don't have close to the power needed to wield the items I used to defeat the youma. As for Mina, she doesn't have the crescent moon on her forehead. The true blood of the moon holds it, meaning me." Serena told Raye with a cold look in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"I'm stronger then you ever will be Serena! You're nothing but a lazy, klutzy pig! That's why Darien chose me over you!" Raye yelled at her while she watched Serena walk away from her, laughing.

"You keep telling yourself that Raye! If he could do the things he did to me, what makes you think he won't do the same to you?" She called back to Raye, laughing while hearing Raye give out a frustrated scream.

*Raye's POV*

'How dare that stupid bitch! I am a better woman then her, and yet she walks away laughing while she leaves me so angry. But don't worry my dear Serena, you will get what you deserve.' She thought with an evil smirk on her face, no one noticing the dark Nega Moon symbol lightly glowing on her forehead.

*Normal POV*

As she walked away we can faintly see a figure standing in the branches of the trees that Serena was sitting under.

"Now princess, your power will soon belong to the Negaverse. Once that occurs the Dark Moon royal family will be unstoppable!" A voice could softly be heard, followed by a dark laugh as the figure jumped into a portal that appeared out of no where.

Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, I'm trying to update all of my stories now that my writers block is over. So the chapters may be a little bit short for a little bit. Just until I can update them all to where I want them to be. Thank you all for being patient with me! =D


End file.
